Plouf plouf
by KraTK
Summary: Post-trilogies d'Ewilan. Salim et Ewilan partent pique-niquer. Je jure que c'est mieux que ça quand on le lit. OS


**Salut ! Ça fait au moins PFIOU années ! Sans plus attendre... Voilà Plouf plouf !**  
 **Les personnages itou itou ne m'appartiennent pas, toussa toussa.**

Niveau mise en page... Je n'ai pas écrit ni lu depuis pfiou années, donc pareil, ne m'en voulez pas, ce fut très instinctif comme OS.

* * *

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés pour une sortie entre amoureux. C'est pourquoi Ewilan n'avait pas hésité une seconde lorsque Salim lui avait proposé ce pique-nique forestier, sur Terre de surcroît. Et c'est aussi pourquoi Salim arborait un sourire encore plus grand et communicatif que d'habitude. Si grand et communicatif qu'Ewilan s'en serait presque inquiétée.

Ils installèrent leur nappe traditionnelle sur un coin d'herbe dans une forêt située à quelques kilomètres seulement de la cité HLM dans laquelle Salim avait grandi. Ils n'étaient pas revenus aussi près de leurs anciens logements depuis la naissance des jumelles, un an plus tôt. Ewilan ressentit une légère tristesse en se rappelant que celles-ci étaient gardées dans la Citadelle par un Edwin souvent distrait par ses fonctions, mais elle se rassura vite car son frère était venu à la citadelle aussi vite que possible – c'est-à-dire en un clignement d'œil – pour voir ses nièces et assister Edwin dans sa tâche ingrate de parrain. De plus, elle amènerait les petites dans son monde d'adoption dès qu'elles seraient assez grandes pour supporter le pas sur le côté.

Salim vint réveiller sa compagne :

 _« _ Ça y est, la table est prête, il n'y a plus qu'à ouvrir le panier de nourriture ! À quoi tu pensais, ma vieille ?_

 __ Aux petites, répondit-elle. Allons manger, j'ai beaucoup trop faim ! »_

Ils retournèrent donc à leur installation de fortune, ouvrirent le panier de nourriture pour découvrir... Qu'il était vide. Ou en tout cas quasiment vide, en son fond se trouvaient deux morceaux de siffleur séché ainsi qu'une vulgaire esquisse d'un homme et une femme, probablement Ewilan et Salim au vu des yeux de la femme et de la couleur de peau et chevelure de l'homme. Le marchombre fut le premier à réagir :

 _« _ Hein ?, s'écria-t-il. Mais… Qui ?_

 __ Destan…, souffla Ewilan._

 __ Le malotru ! Dès qu'on rentrera, il en verra de toutes les couleurs, c'est moi qui te le dis !_

 __ Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, le raisonna la dessinatrice. Bon, on fait quoi du coup ?_

 __ Au moins, on connaît la région. Attends-moi là, il me reste de la monnaie de ce monde sur moi, que j'avais emmenée au cas où, ça ne sera pas un festin mais ça sera toujours mieux que rien. Je reviens dans une vingtaine de minutes, ne bouge surtout pas. »_

Ewilan savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre pièce de monnaie sur lui, mais elle préférait fermer les yeux sur ce que son homme allait faire. D'une part parce que de tous les commerçants travaillant autour de l'ancien chez-lui de Salim, elle n'en connaissait pas un qui ne soit pas malhonnête, et d'une autre part car elle le soupçonnait d'en profiter pour faire un saut dans son ancien logement, et en profiter pour laisser un mot à sa famille. Elle l'avait repéré en train d'essayer de glisser discrètement un bout de papier dans sa poche avant leur départ.

Elle ne saurait pourtant probablement jamais le fin mot de cette histoire puisque après à peine une centaine de mètres, Salim lui cria de venir le rejoindre, sur un ton qu'elle qualifiait de paniqué. Elle le rejoint donc pour le découvrir à quatre pattes en train de scruter le sol, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

 _« _ Qu'est-ce qui se passe , demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu cherches donc par terre ?_

 __ J'ai vu un homme essayer de tirer un coup de pistolet sur un autre, c'était un silencieux et je suis persuadé de ne pas avoir rêvé, je cherche juste la douille pour m'en assurer, pour avoir une preuve à amener à la police._

 __ Salim, nous sommes soit morts, soit disparus, soit détestés dans l'esprit de tous les inspecteurs de la région, nous ne pouvons pas y aller, tu comprends ?_

 __ Mais je ne peux pas rester planté là sans rien f… Ah, j'ai trouvé la douille. »_

Salim sauta alors sur ses pieds pour atterrir en prenant une pose de détective privé de mauvais film des années 60.

 _« _ Je vais résoudre ce mystère, seul s'il le faut ! C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de devenir marchombre, pour pouvoir corriger les injustices, défendre la veuve et l'orphelin,… »_

Ewilan le laissa déblatérer pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement craquer et de lui dire que c'était d'accord, elle participerait à l'enquête.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, les amoureux cherchèrent ensemble des indices, mais revinrent bredouilles, portant seulement la douille que Salim avait trouvée par terre. Jusqu'au moment où Salim fut pris d'une idée saugrenue :

 _« _ Ma vieille, et si notre pique-nique et la douille étaient liés ?_

 __ Comment ça, s'interrogea Ewilan. Le pique-nique… La douille… »_

Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Salim lorsqu'il lui répondit :

 _« _ Pique-nique, douille, c'est toi l'andouille ! »_

Le visage d'Ewilan passa ensuite par une expression d'incompréhension, suivie de près par une expression de colère, puis par un air désabusé, et finalement par un rire nerveux.

 _« _ Tout ce pique-nique, tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous sommes arrivés, c'était une mise en scène de ton invention ?_

 __ Tout à fait !_

 __ Et le papier dans ta poche, c'était…_

 __ Le dessin de Destan, oui._

 __ Et si Destan n'a pas pris notre nourriture…_

 __ C'est qu'elle nous attend ailleurs ! Allez viens, ma vieille, je t'emmène aux Caraïbes, le chauffeur arrive. »_

À l'instant où Salim finissait sa phrase, Mathieu se matérialisait à côté d'eux, leur prenait le bras et les emmenait instantanément sur une île au climat paradisiaque, devant un véritable festin mi-terrien mi-alavirien disposé sur une nappe à carreaux rouge et blanche.

 _« _ Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?_

 __ Hé, ma vieille, je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps si ce n'était pas le cas ! Il me reste un morceau de siffleur de l'autre panier, tu en veux ? »_

* * *

 _Voilà, alors, euh, pardon.  
_ Niveau scénaristique, j'ai pris une mini-liberté par rapport aux trilogies d'origine, ne m'en voulez pas trop, en plus elle est cohérente. Et si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, c'est qu'elle est encore plus cohérente. Na.

Et donc, euh, pardon pour la blague. C'est encore pire que l'histoire du têtard.

Euh, à l'année prochaine. Bisous.

RT+fav+follow et je followback.


End file.
